In the insurance industry, insurance applications have been written that enable users, such as insurance policy salespeople, to sell insurance products.
When an insurance company desires to sell a new insurance product, the existing insurance products fail to provide a flexible architecture to permit business users to develop and test insurance products/offerings, components of insurance products and offerings, or templates that describe portions of insurance products/offerings.
To compound the problem, insurance applications may be integrated with other applications that perform various features. For example, insurance applications may be integrated to enable customization of business processes. The integration between an insurance application and the other applications may be extensive and not easily changed.